


Cold

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Winter AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gadget as Jack Frost, How Gadget died and turned into a snow ghost, Infinite as Ice Prince, M/M, Mild Blood, family problem, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Zero continued with his dream as he ends up in a place where Gadget finally knows the truth about his past.Both of them were not prepared for it.And Gadget left him with a cold heart.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget: Winter AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681342
Kudos: 27





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for those who haven't watched Frozen 2.  
> Enjoy~

** COLD **

Christmas is around the corner. Just two days more and this might be the first time that Zero celebrated one. The boys managed to get a Christmas tree and placed it at their living room. It was night and they decided to decorate it. But at the moment, Zero was the one putting up some ornaments on the tree while Gadget was in his room, on a call. He cursed his large ears for being able to hear several conversations as Gadget continued to speak on the phone.

“Look, Gizmo. I know you’re worried, and I know it’s been two years since I haven’t come home. But the thing is… I’m not ready to see him.”

_Ready to see him…? Who…?_

Zero thought for a second and remembered the family photo he saw the other day. The only person he could be talking about right now, was about his _father._

_Did he have a problem with his father?_

The thought about wanting to know more of Gadget’s family kept bugging him that Zero involuntarily stopped what he was doing.

“Look, enough. I’m going to hang up. Good night, Giz…”

Not long after, the wolf finally came out from his room. His sour face lit up as he saw the Christmas tree that Zero had decorated half way through. 

“Hey! Not bad!” Gadget complimented and joined the jackal at the living room. The jackal watched as the wolf picks up the ornaments and started decorating the tree with him. The silence made the jackal feel uneasy. Maybe it was just him that he was feeling like this, but he had to ask…. So he did.

“W-what’s up? Is there something wrong between you and your twin?” the jackal asked hesitantly and the question made the wolf caught off guard.

“Wha-…! Oh! Uhh…” Gadget scratched at the back of his head, without making eye contact with him, and then shrugged. “It’s… it’s nothing, really…”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing…”

“Well, it’s **_none of your business_** ”

Those words made Zero had a sudden heartache and he immediately reacted apprehensively “Shitty wolf, you’re being unfair… Can’t you see I’m concern?”

Zero’s hurtful expression made Gadget looked guilty. The wolf sighed heavily and hangs his head apologetically. “I’m sorry, Zero. There’s a lot things going in my head… But thank you for worrying.”

“If… If there’s anything I can help, just let me know, okay?”

The wolf smiled at him and nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek before continuing to decorate the Christmas tree.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes and found himself in his winter dream again.

“We're finally here!” Gadget announced.

The wolf hovered over to an icy lake and landed his feet in the middle of the area. Zero followed the wolf from behind while he scanned his surroundings. The area is empty, covered in ice and snow. Zero wondered how the wolf died in a place liked this…

Unless....

The jackal's eyes trailed further to his side, and his head slowly lifted to see a giant sturdy brick wall. A frozen water dam that seemed too tall, even his neck felt sore for looking up too long. He immediately looked down and his mind started racing. Somehow he had a pit in his stomach, it's as though they shouldn't be here. Or... more specifically...

**_The wolf shouldn't be here._ **

“Gadge... You sure about this…?” Zero called the wolf with worried. 

“Well! We came this far. And the spirits of the Mystic Ice Jungle has led me to this place. I can finally know the truth about my past, and how I come to be. Stand back!”

The icy held his hand in front and took a deep breath. Zero watched from afar as the wolf slowly formed snowy breezes around him. The icy wind swirled around him, slowly and gradually, turning aggressive and out of control. It immediately alarmed the jackal and tried to take a step forward, but was pushed by the currents.

“Gadget!” he yelled. “What's going on…!? _Fuck!_ ”

The jackal held his ground, legs quivering by the cold air, hugging his thick woolen cape for any sort of warmth as he continued to watch the icy wolf unraveled a bitter truth.

The ice formed two small twin wolves, smiling at each other, as they played on the icy lake. One of the pair, pointed to the direction of the bridge with a cheeky smile, while the other twin smiled and nodded. The icy wind shifted the jackal's vision and it tried to swirl another form of memory. This time, in a split second, he heard a shriek, and an awful scream invading his large ears. Zero snapped his head to the direction of the scream. When he managed to look up, a figure immediately plunge itself into the icy cold ground lake and broke through the ice, before the figure drowned itself into the cold water.

“W-Wha....”

Zero's mouth hung opened by the sudden shock. He slowly looked up once more to see a figure, hanging his head out from the sturdy brick wall. He couldn't make up for his expression, but he knew, deep down, that was not Gadget. That was his twin... and the one who fell into the lake... was Gadget himself. The jackal felt his heart squeezed, and his breathing started to turn heavy. His mouth quivered as he averted his eyes from the slight blood on the crack ice hole.

**_It... It’s gruesome..._ **

“No...” Gadget murmured, looking awfully dreaded at his memory.

Their cold surrounding immediately burst out into little snowflakes. The cold blizzard disappeared and the jackal's vision was clearer. The bristling wind lessens and it returned to a normal white space view. He observed the icy wolf's reaction, and the wolf had the same sudden shock on his face as the jackal. A sudden pang of sadness hung in Zero's heart. The jackal slowly moves forward, reaching out for the sadden wolf.

“G-Gadge…”

Gadget immediately dropped his staff and his whole body started to shiver. Anxiety wailed up when Zero watched the wolf's body slowly crystalizing. There was definitely something wrong with him!

“Gadget!!”

Zero immediately ran to Gadget's side and cupped his cold hands together, to give it a little warmth. But to no vain, his body started to turn into ice, and he slowly disintegrating into snow. The jackal was speechless, shocked, horrified of what has become of his beloved wolf. This is... definitely a nightmare. This was not the dream he wanted to see and experience.

“It seemed like.... my heart just turned c-cold...” Gadget explained, shivering and stuttering his words. “My brother… My own brother.... was the one who killed me.”

“No! That's not right!” Zero snapped. “That doesn't make any sense at all! He wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t! Never!”

Even though in the real world, Zero never knew Gadget's twin brother, Gizmo, personally. But with the way they spoke to each other on the phone once in a while, he seemed like a genuine brother who cared for him. If Zero's dreams actually reflected the things in the real world, then there has to be another truth behind this!

“Gadget! Listen…” the jackal lifted the wolf’s chin with his hand to look at him in the eyes. “There has to be more to this. Your brother couldn't have killed you. There is still time! We can still search for more-....”

In Zero's hands, the wolf's palms started to slowly disintegrate. Gadget flashed a weak smile and a tear trailed down on his cheek.

“Your Majesty... I'm glad I have met you.”

Gadget slipped his hand from Zero's grasp and reached out for his cheek, before he gingerly placed his hand on it. The jackal flinched a little at the cold hand as they both stared sadly at each other.

“It's too late for me” the wolf explained. “My heart has turned cold and it is up to you to actually find the real truth...If you believe there is one. I'm sorry I failed you.”

“No... Gadget!”

With that, Gadget's body finally frozen and his body cracked at every parts of his limps. The jackal slowly took a step back as he watched, with devastation, as his wolf slowly breaking apart. The ice finally breaks and it burst into snow. The snowflakes fell onto the cold ground, and it was left with as lump of ice.

It was a moment of silence. There was nothing but the sound of the still air surrounding the empty jackal. Zero's face started to change, a painful expression was painted. He clutched his shivering hands into a fist, before he immediately kneeled down in front of what was left of Gadget. The needles in his heart were too much for him. Tears were falling out of his eyes without stopping. His mind finally breaks and he wailed in a devastating grief.

**_“GAAAAAADGEEEEEEEET!!”_ **

****

* * *

The jackal's eyes snapped opened and he jolted up from his bed. Zero tried to take several calming inhales as he was drenched in sweat. Even though his room was cold due to the winter weather, but his whole body was feeling hot, as if he was running a milestone run. Zero closed his eyes and took a final deep breath before exhaling.

Relax… it’s just a dream…  
A nightmare…

**THUD!**

“Eh?”

Zero's eyes popped wide opened as he heard a loud thud coming from outside of his room before a large commotion being heard. The jackal blinked in confusion and anxiousness before the wolf burst into his room with a really worried face.

“ZERO!? I heard you screamed!! Are you alright!?” the wolf panted heavily.

Gadget seemed like he hasn't slept in days as the jackal noticed the bags under his eyes and his ruffled fur on his thin hair. Zero was a bit surprised at the wolf's condition and didn't realized that the wolf was already coming to his side and sat in front of him.

“Zero? Hey! Are you really okay?? You look like you just woke up from a night-...”

Zero quickly reached out and hugged the wolf. Gadget was startled by the jackal's sudden affection, and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. The jackal tightens his hug, as if he doesn't want to let go of him, before burying his face into his shoulder. _Sobbing._

**END**


End file.
